ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ninja72
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:28035#17|Morro in Shadow of Ronin. and talk about the game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vector E. Cramp (talk) 12:28, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry about undoing your edit. I didn't know it was confirmed by Tommy Andreasen at the time. Sepublic22 (talk) 01:01, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Krux Greetings, Ah yes, I forgot about that. The reason I undid your edit is that by redirecting Saunders to Krux, you deleted all the information on the Saunders page which now needs to be integrated with the Krux page before the redirect page can be created. I'll try and do that sometime this weekend. --Vec 02:22, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Category:Humans Hi Ninja72, You've recently taken away the humans category from all the voice actors. I was wondering whether to do so or not, so I asked Buddermeow, the Administrator, what to do. She said that I could have the real life humans in the category too. TheThroneWarden (talk) 14:45, October 4, 2017 (UTC) That's okay. In fact, it might be better without the real-life humans in the category, because all the people in the real-life category are humans, anyway, so I won't change it back. TheThroneWarden (talk) 14:58, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Actually, nevermind. If you want to undo your edits, that's definitely okay, I just wasn't going to undo your edits. TheThroneWarden (talk) 15:27, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tabbers It's not necessary to add every variant to the character infobox. I'll see what I can do. Buddermeow (talk) 22:39, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Crystalninja Hi Ninja72, Buddermeow may have blocked him for four years because he was underage for four years, otherwise I would also think it might be a little extreme. TheThroneWarden (talk) 22:20, October 18, 2017 (UTC) I would rather block him for a couple weeks or so, but the Wiki policy says you have to be at least 13 years to have an account. I try not to be too strict on that, as I prefer maturity over age, which was the main reason I didn't block him for years when I first found out he was underaged. Buddermeow (talk) 22:33, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Crystalninja2 Strange, I thought I banned his IP address. I'll block him again if he's being destructive, but leave his other account blocked. Buddermeow (talk) 19:06, October 24, 2017 (UTC) I did block his IP address but he somehow keeps returning. Whether he might be using another device, I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out. Buddermeow (talk) 14:04, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tabbers again I did try to overlap tabbers so there's tabs for current and original versions, especially for Zane. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure it out so unless someone else knows, I think it's best to put the original versions in the gallery section and keep the current in the infobox. Buddermeow (talk) 21:37, December 19, 2017 (UTC)